Should Have Been a Stranger
by cbassluv
Summary: How does one re-discover love during a threesome? The infamous 3way, as seen through the eyes of Dan and Vanessa. Smut. Mature.


**A/N:****So, I watched GG 3.09 and this threesome scene, in my humblest opinion, was ****hot****. I was a little disappointed we didn't get more, and because i'm like that and totally obsessed with this, I decided to fill in the blanks of what happened on that oh-so fateful night. From DV's POV. I wrote most of this before 3.10 so i left out certain details. See if you can spot which, lol.  
This is pure smut. You have been warned.**

_

* * *

_

_A threesome?_

The air in the room was suddenly incredibly tense and thick with unspoken questions. They all felt it. They were all curious but no one seemed to have the gall to say it. At the same time, noone dared to break the mood by saying anything else. Finally, Olivia made the first move by downing the rest of her drink. Dan felt his heart begin to race. Was Olivia actually contemplating this? He looked at Vanessa, who looked just as petrified and amused.

_She's not serious, is she? _Her eyes seemed to ask back. Olivia moved towards him, gave her a 'watch this' look before kissing Dan. Maybe she was just messing with her. Vanessa watched them kiss, slowly but passionately and she raised an eyebrow. She waited for Olivia to break away and tell her that she was just kidding. That they kinda needed her to leave because all the sex talk and booze had gotten them in the mood. Perhaps if she had spent less time waiting for that response she would have been less blown away when Olivia DID turn to her with a mischievious look in her eye.

Dan saw the look too and was quite literally unable to keep the hope off his face. Was this really happening? This was the stuff you fantasized about ... or joked about with other guys. This kinda stuff didn't HAPPEN. Especially to him. But here he was, Dan Humphrey, two beautiful girls making out right in front of him. He was almost afraid to move for fear of ruining the moment, but when they girls locked lips he had to smile. This was, for lack of better words ... amazing. They were really going to do this. His body reacted swiftly to the sight in front of him. If V chickened out at this point, he wasn't sure what he would do with himself. He was so turned on right now he couldn't think straight.

As Olivia ended the kiss, they had to giggle. It wasn't that bad. It was quite nice actually. They both turned to a still wide-eyed Dan. Olivia tilted her head, silently saying, 'Your turn'. This was where Vanessa began to panic. For all of their history she had never kissed Dan. She'd wanted to for as long as she could remember, but she'd certainly never thought it would happen like THIS. At the same time she was excited. She was going to kiss Dan! She watched him. He had the sweetest smile on his face then, like he couldn't wait to do this too, and he moved towards her, tentatively. Vanessa took a huge breath, _Oh my God, an_d smiled back at him, before allowing her lips to touch his.

All the liquid in her body seemed to rush to her lower regions and an insane, powerful ache started up in her loins. Dan kissed somewhere between just lips and a hint of tongue. Just as well, cos the hint of tongue was enough to make her toes curl. She could have kissed him forever.. it felt like she was right now. It was really just as wonderful as she had thought it would be, but then he pulled away.

He opened his eyes as he pulled away from her, slowly, like he was coming out of a drug filled haze and he felt like like he was looking at someone else entirely. Vanessa watched him with wide, nervous but slighlty surprised eyes. She looked so adorable he just wanted to lean back in and kiss her again.

Instead he just looked at her curiously. In that brief moment he felt a wave of something, he couldn't put his finger on what, but he had a feeling it was his hormones. They were raging right now. _A__nd they should be!!!!_ Because he didn't think he had felt _this_ drawn to Vanessa in... ever. She was beautiful and had a wonderful body, but he'd just gotten used to not seeing her that way, that all this was taking him by surprise.

Vanessa felt like she should have been running out the door. But she'll be damned if her body wasn't rooted to the spot. She was buzzing on the inside, probably from the lightening speed of thumping in her chest. A nagging voice at the back of her head told her this was a bad idea. That this could not end well, but the voice was tiny and echoy, and with each second she ignored it, it faded away to the distance. This was Dan. **DAN.** Her best friend for years. There had been a point in time when she'd wanted this, fantasized about it. Those long months in Vermont, she'd lie in her bed and imagine herself back in Brooklyn with him. She would have told him she loved him back, he would have been hers. And it would have been beautiful. But she'd given up that hope the day he'd made it clear he had found a beautiful glamazon with a halo of gold to take her place. She would continue to fantasize about him for months after still, this time, with a pain in her chest. Watching and gradually accepting that those kisses she'd imagined in her mind were now reserved for his UES beauty.

But here he was now, years later, a strange and intense look on his face. With his eyes wide, his face took on a boyish appeal in the light of arousal, his recently developed muscles outlined deliciously beneath his shirt. It was a wonderful paradox. Suddenly everything about him looked beautiful and her hands yearned to touch him. From the dark, cherubic curls on his head to the pout of his lips. Finally. Even if was just this once, to satisfy her morbid curiosity, to have an idea of what it would have been like if there had been no sudden move to Vermont, no gap year of awkwardness, no Serena van der Woodsen. What it would have been like if he was hers. She knew better than this, but her body was not reacting wisely. Not at all.

"Hey... how's about we move this to... a more comfortable setting." Olivia said then. And for the first time in what seemed like a very drawn out 5 seconds, the two of them were aware of her again. She would continue to be the catalyst for the rest of the night. The only party that didn't seem to enter the haze. Vanessa shrugged off the nostalgia that had crept up on her. She was being ridiculous. It was time to live in the moment, no feelings, no sentiment.

She was just really turned on by this because it had been months since she'd gotten any and this could be fun.

_Totally_.

She observed Olivia as she stood up. This was possibly the weirdest part of the night. She had never considered herself bi-curious, but that had been a great kiss. Olivia wasn't bad at all. She was hot really. But she was still a girl. And Vanessa didn't know what to make of it. How do you get it on with another girl exactly? Was there a process? A series of steps? She probably should have listened more to Ruby when she went on about her exes. She could have picked up a tip or two. Still hadn't she been the one that had said college was a time of experimentation? This was going to be intense.

Olivia didn't seem to care though. She was all smiles as she bounced up a smidge excitably and extended a hand to Dan.

Dan took Olivia's outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet. He looked down and saw V still crouched on the floor. She saw the anticipation in his eyes. He wanted this. Of course he did. Dan was a great guy, but he was still a _guy_. He'd made some questionable bedroom choices of recent, and she had to smile as she remembered the poetic virgin of two years ago. Oh how things change. He stretched his hand out to hers... offering an encouraging smile. "Come on Abrams." Vanessa kicked off her shoes and stood up to join them. After that, things moved pretty quickly. He pulled them towards his room, eager to get things going, vaguely worried that Vanessa was going to bail. They both giggled at the look on his face and he couldn't help chuckling too.

"Wow, Dan, _control_ yourself. You look like you're about to burst." Olivia joked, throwing a fake-exasperated look at Vanessa.

Dan reddened at the double-entendre but scoffed. "Please." Truth be told he was scared shitless though. His eyes met up with Vanessa's and for some reason he instantly felt relieved. Relief it was her, and not someone else.

_I'm happy you're here, Abrams._ he tried to use his eyes to tell her and she seemed to return the look before shutting the door behind her.

"One sec..." he said, moving to his bedside drawer and fishing out some leftover candles he had. He raised them up to show them. "Right? Right?"

"Aw, setting the mood... That's what I love about you, Humphrey. Ever the gentleman." Vanessa laughed and threw an arm round Olivia, who also chuckled. Maybe it was all the alcohol, but she was beginning to appreciate more and more the softness of the other girl's body. It seemed Olivia felt the same, because she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on the taller girl's bosom.

Dan lit up the candles on the nightstand and decided to cap it off by adding a little music. He was desperately eager to get back to the action but he wanted this to be as good as possible. Besides, hadn't Vanessa said a while back she liked candles? He turned back to Olivia and Vanessa and his breath caught. They were kissing again. He watched them for a few seconds before stepping in and wrapping his arms around them.

Olivia moved to Dan, that devilish grin still on her face and leaned up to plant slow, wet kisses on his right ear and neck. Vanessa stood rooted to the spot, still not 100% sure if this was happening. She felt scared and extremely turned on at the same time. And Dan, she watched him as he enjoyed O's ministrations. His eyes were closed but he suddenly opened them now to look V in the eye. He was giving her that intense stare again, and she couldn't read it. She didn't want to. But whatever it was it aggravated the aching in her even more. Without saying a word, he pulled her gently to him and dipped his lips to hers before she could think about it. It was even better than the first time. Dan kissed with a mixture of gentleness and restrained urgency, and it wasn't long before he dared to gently part her lips with his tongue. V sighed at the resulting weakness in her loins again and let go, allowing her body to lean into his hard one as his arm snaked around her waist, pressing her even tighter to him.

Dan kissed her harder, feeling like he'd been dying to do this for years... Her body was soft and small and - God, her breasts- pressing against him. He groaned audibly. Olivia's hand had drifted to his hard and straining crotch, and was gently rubbing him through his jeans. For a split second he wondered if he could really handle all this. Sensing his hesitation, Vanessa broke away from him and looked at him through glazed, heavy-lidded eyes. She really looked prettier than he'd ever seen her. Dark hair toussled, her lips swollen and the darker tone of her skin flushed, he stared at her for a moment and wondered how he'd never noticed all this.

"Vanessa..." Olivia breathed... so quietly she barely heard her. She looked over at her in what seemed like slow motion and saw Olivia was in the process of removing Dan's belt. She smiled indulgently and gave a quick jerk of her head towards Dan's chest. "Wanna give me a hand?" This was it. They were going to do this. She looked at Dan and he smiled that soft boyish smile at her again, his eyes blazing. Vanessa took a deep breath and thought_, fuck it,_ before returning the smile and grabbing the hem of his V-neck and lifting it off over his head. At the same time there was a clink on metal as Dan's jeans fell to the floor.

She would laugh about this later, but at the same time they all looked down to observe the gratuitous tent that had formed in his plaid boxers.

Dan finally broke the silence. "You know it's not fair that I'm the only one undressed here.. "he joked, his hands resting comically on his waist. When neither moved, instead, just laughing and basking in his discomfort, he moved over to a giggling Olivia to get the ball rolling. She stopped him though, as he tried to unbutton her jeans and instead turned to face Vanessa.

Olivia gave a flirtatious glance to Dan before slowly walking to Vanessa and kissing her again. V was pleasantly surprised with how not weirded out about kissing a girl she turned out to be. She was maybe enjoying this too much. She didn't even realize when she raised a hand to cup Olivia's cheek., their tongues beginning a fiery, wet dance. Olivia's roamed slowly, hesitantly up Vanessa's arms and she helped her out of her cardigan. Vanessa, taking the cue, reached down and removed Olivia's top, their mouths parting only briefly to get the top over her head. She spared a glance to Dan who had edged closer to them. He looked like he was going to pass out any second. She giggled again, enjoying the moment. They continued to undress themselves, putting on the show mostly for him, but at the same time enjoying the uniqueness and eroticness of the situation. By the time they were in their underwear, she felt Dan's body behind her, pressing his hard length into her lower back as he slowly felt up her perspiring body. His hands travelled exploratively over her thighs before shifting upwards to her soft but firm stomach. As his hands moved further up,taking her top with them, she could feel her heartbeat accelerating and Dan's breath quickening. His hands got to the sides of her breasts, and paused, fondling them very slowly. He pushed harder into his back then, desperately hard and in need of some stimulation. Vanessa sighed into O's mouth, never feeling more aware of her nipples as she was right now. As if reading her mind, he pushed her breasts together and ran his finger over the hardened nubs. Another moan escaped her mouth and Olvia broke the kiss and looked the two of them for a beat before taking off her own bra.

Dan looked at his two girls who were now both half naked and hot in front of him. He once again had a moment of doubt. Already he felt like the slightest touch would set him off. Olivia noticed and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him backwards till he fell on the bed, and reached out to V to join them. They lay on either side of him, and Olivia took the initiative, throwing a leg on him and turning his head for a kiss. They kissed hard and noisily, his hand going to the back of Olivia's head to fist a bunch of her feathery blonde hair, his other hand blindly reaching round to wrap around V's neck. He really wanted to kiss V again and he looked at O and asked her with his eyes. Devilish smile again, she moved about so that her legs faced him and half lay on his legs so that he could watch her. He turned to V, but she was staring at Olivia who had now freed his thick shaft from his boxers. With little ceremony she took his bulbous head into her mouth, wrapping her fingers around the base of his dick.

Dan hissed and revelled in that sensation for a moment before facing V again. She watched Olivia slowly work her mouth up and down his cock, her lips stretced tightly around it. Vanessa felt the ache between her legs become unbearable and she dug her fingers into the skin of his chest. Her attention was brought back to Dan's face by a gentle nudge and she met his mouth again, kissing him hungrily this time. His breath would occasionally hitch as Olivia performed some on him but he held the kiss, seemingly reluctant to let it go. She snuggled closer to him, flattening her breasts against his chest and feeling his hard muscles beneath her fingers. She would admit, she'd been dying to do that since she got back over the summer and seen he'd been on a workout rampage. She broke the kiss when he shifted and saw Olivia guiding his free hand to her white thong, which he pushed away. She spread her legs wider for him and a large finger disappearerd inside her wetness. Olivia moaned loudly, tossing her head back dramtically.

Vanessa watched this unfold with fascination. Her roommate and friend holding on to childhood bff's raging hard on while she bucked and writhed on his finger should have been too much weirdness to take, and it almost was. Instead, she just felt extremely horny and a growing desperate need to get some relief of her own.

Dan was slowly losing his mind. Olivia was acting wilder than he'd ever seen her... something he had admittedly not expected with a third party in the room. Then again with each passing moment his expectations had been exceeded a lot that night. He was just going to go with the flow at this point. He turned to look at Vanessa, who was yet again watching Olivia. "Hey..." he murmured quietly, his breath ragged with building pleasure.

Vanessa looked at him and smiled, "Hey... " From nowhere she got up on her hands and knees and pressed her entire torso onto Dan's body. She grabbed his hair and forced his head to the side so she could suck on his ear and neck. Fueled on by aggression, and Olivia's still wonderful mouth, Dan removed his hand from Olivia and used both his hands to slide her underwear off Vanessa's body. He grabbed her ass and she squealed.

"Touch me.." she half-demanded, and he slid his right hand between her legs and ran his fingers across her sex. She bit her lower lip and pressed herself into his fingers. He watched her face as he played dangerously close to her clit and it was amazing. Vanessa looked wanton and wild. This was not helping him stay in control. Luckily at that point, he felt Olivia's mouth leave him.

"Dan..." Olivia called out then. They both looked at her. She had turned about as well and straddled him. "You can't leave a girl hanging..." She chided and reached over to his nightstand to fish out a condom. He, meanwhile gently raised Vanessa off him and she couldn't hide her disappointment. As she dropped back to the bed he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered. "Don't worry I'm saving the best part for last..."

Vanessa's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It all happened in a split second and despite her horniness she couldn't help feeling a little silly for letting him affect her so much. _No sentiments Abrams!_

Olivia rested her hands on his chest and and rubbed her slick lips against him. He groaned and gripped her thigh with one hand, grabbing himself with the other, eager for a release of his own. She slowly impaled herself on his dick with a loud, drawn out sigh.

Olivia was soon riding him hard, her hands placed on either side of his head. He held on to her ass, guiding her movements, his face contorted as he held out for her.

Vanessa once again on the sidelines, continued to stare transfixed. She felt like a voyeur, a perv and a puck-nosing third wheel all at the same time. Nothing about this was right.... but everything about it was so.. damn.. hot. From the sway of Olivia's golden mane, to Dan's almost pained expression, to the bounce of her larger breasts, right down to the wet slapping noise coming from the point where their bodies met. Pushed by an urge she couldn't identify, Vanessa got on her knees and leaned close to Olivia's moving body. She grabbed her breasts from both sides and fondled them gently. Olivia let out a startled but enjoyable cry. She murmured words of encouragement into her ear in between soft kisses across neck and back.

Dan was having a hard time keeping his eyes open for all the effort he was making to not come yet, but he had to watch what Vanessa was doing. He would later wonder if she'd had some experience with another girl before. He moved one hand from Olivia's butt to V's thigh, squeezing the soft flesh hard. She edged nearer to him and he once again buried his hand with her heat. She rode it gently, closing her eyes. He pushed a finger in, then another and felt her body clench round him. She still had her face buried in Olivia's neck.

Olivia was whimpering, crying out quietly to Dan as she reached her climax. He, in turn, thrust up faster, ramming what looked almost painfully into her. Dan knew she was close and hit home. Within the next few seconds they both came loudly. Dan, in the throes of his orgasm, cupped Vanessa's sex. She moaned and began to ride it faster.

Olivia looked at Dan for a moment, panting, sweating, before sliding off and going straight to V, pushing her back on the bed and out of the reach of Dan's hand. She lay on V's side and started kissing her hungrily, Dan, still recovering from his orgasm, turned over to watch them. Olivia and Vanessa had merged into a blur of blonde and dark hair,pale skin and dark skin, high pitched moans and whimpers. At that point he realized he really wasn't the one calling the shots here, he didn't think he'd ever been... That made it even better.

With V's back to him, his hand crept curiously over her side, caressing her soft skin over hip and ass. eager to re-qacquaint himself with her mouth. She grabbed a handful of his curly hair and pushed his face to hers. He was briefly startled by her abrasiveness, then realized she hadn't gotten any relief of her own. His hand found its way to her body again and cupped the breast Olivia wasn't latched onto, kneading it. She arched into his grasp, her lower half writhing wantonly. He broke the kiss and edged downwards, transferring his mouth to where his nad had been and letting his hand slide down between her legs again.

Vanessa cried out when Dan's hot, wet mouth enclosed her areola and nipple, sending shockwaves of pleasure from her chest to her toes and increasing the ache in her loins. He suckled her hungrily while Olivia kissed her lightly on the other side, stroking her shoulder gently,. She parted her legs for Dan's probing fingers and let out a muffled whimper when they slid inside her sopping folds. She strained into his hands.

Vanessa gripped Dan and Olivia's heads tighter. This was turning out to be a total sensory overload. She threw her head back, her moans getting louder and higher. She writhed manically, encouraging Dan to probe her harder.

Dan lifted his mouth from her puckered nipple and watched her. He enjoyed the reaction he was eliciting in her as he slid an extra finger inside her. She was tight and hot and his dick twitched at the thought of being inside her. He pushed harder and faster into her and she whimpered. He could have gone on like this, playing with her, exploring her body, but he didn't want her to come like this. He wanted to be in her when that happened. He pulled his fingers out of her.

Vanessa looked down at him as he ended his ministrations prematurely, yet again, a look of disappointment and slight madness on her face. He was watching her, the intense look of earlier on his features. She raised an eyebrow and decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine. With a slight push she got him on his back. "Move up" she directed, and he moved backwards till he was half sitting up, so that she had space to kneel in front of him. With a smirk, their eyes met while she lowered her head and grabbed his semi-hard shaft. She ran her hands up the length slowly, taking him in, studying him. Their looks never wavered, even though Dan's face twitched from her touch. She swirled her tongue gently around the head and he hissed. She smiled and raised her head again. The look on his face was priceless. Olivia seemed equally amused from her side of the bed. She repeated the motion again and felt him harden in her hand. She did this a few more times. He gripped the sheets, desperately. "Vanessa..." he half-pleaded. Victorious, she finally took him into her mouth, slowly letting him go as far as he possibly could without choking her, her grip on his base never relenting. She sucked him furiously, almost hungrily. She felt his hand in her hair, gently pushing her head lower. Unwilling to let him control the situation she lifted her head off him. She was going to say something, but he obviously had other plans. He gripped her by her upper arms.

Vanessa let Dan turn her over and lie her on her back. She felt her heart beat 10 times faster from anticipattion as he moved and gently nudged her knees apart with his own. She hesitated for the slightest second, but he noticed and looked at her with questioning eyebrows. She smiled reassuringly. Olivia scooted closer to and leaned on her elbow to watch them as he put on another condom, bright eyes wide with enjoyment. Vanessa allowed herself to look down at his freshly sheathed cock as it bobbe menacingly between her. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on his chest, feeling almost like this was her first time. Their eyes met one more time and she saw lust and a tenderness that made her chest contract painfully. He looked ... no watched her for a beat too long. The strangely intense look again. He lowered his head to plant a soft kiss on her lips, pushing slowly inside her. The feeling of him entering made her gasp. He felt amazing. Her head fell back on the pilow and she closed her eyes.

"Oh god... " she breathed as he began to move agonizingly slowly inside her. Dan wasn't sure why he was handling her like she was breakable, but he just felt this innate need to make her enjoy this, despite the unusual situation. Seeing the look on her face was driving him crazy, and he felt glad he had taken Olivia first. Her hair fanned around her, her lips shaped in a subtle O, and her breasts, he watched them bounce with each thrust, her dark nipples hard and pointed.

Her nails grazed his chest. "Harder..." she cried, needing him to go harder and faster. He obliged, slamming himself to the hilt inside her, each thrust eliciting a loud gasp from her. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Vanessa.." he panted. He wanted to see her. She half opened her eyes, not quite focused on him. Sweat rolled off her forehead. "You good?!"

She didn't respond. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist, sinking him deeper. He buried himself to the hilt, grinding his pelvis against her sensitized clit. "Fuuck..." he groaned and buried his face in her slick neck, inhaling her scent deeply, stamping it on his brain. His hand grabbed her hair. They remained that way for a while, moving with each other, savoring the proximity of their slick, hot bodies.

Vanessa was close. Her senses were heightened. Dan's furious pumping was a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He was moaning into her neck, mumbling things neither of them would remember later. Finally, he hit home one more time and her body gave in. "OH MY GOD" she yelled, as the waves built from her core to spread and crash all around her. Her nails caught in his damp hair, the other hand digging into his back. For a moment she couldn't see anything as she shuddered through the most powerful climax she'd had in ages.

Dan lifted his head to watch her. She looked crazy. And beautiful. He felt his heart race in a manner that suggested more than his physical exertion, but he ignored it. All he knew was that right now he wanted to keep holding on to her. Watching her come, feeling her walls spasm and tighten around his own shaft was finally all he could take, and with a few more hard thrusts he lost all sense of time and space as he came hard as well..

With another groan he collapsed heavily on top of her, his breath ragged and hot in her ear. For a while she savoured his weight on her and in her, running her fingers lightly over his sweaty back, but finally she began to have issues breathing and pushed gently at his shoulders.

Dan was spent, and he knew he was heavy, but he was vaguely reluctant to leave the comfort of his best friend's body. She began to squirm though, and rolled off and out of her and onto his back. It was only as his body fell on to the soft one on his right did his mind fully register Olivia again. He felt a pang of guilt for his earlier thoughts._ The things one will think of in the heat of the moment. _

She was lying on her side, her head propped up on her elbow, watching him. Watching them. She placed a hand on his heaving chest and smiled softly. The devilish brightness she'd been watching them with was now gone, replaced with something that looked like tiredness. He didn't blame her. He was done at the moment. He was frankly surprised he'd come this far after all the booze he'd consumed.

"Hey..." he said quietly, suddenly unable to keep the stupid grin off his face. His brain was processing the past event. And it really hit him. Had he, Dan Humphrey, just slept with two women?

"Hey.." Olivia smiled back and laid a soft kiss on his lips.

He kissed her one more time and looked at the ceiling, chuckling. "Wow.. I mean,...wow.." He turned to look at Vanessa. She was still on her back, also looking at the ceiling, her beaufitfully tanned body shiny with perspiration, the globes of her chest rising slowly. He found himself looking too long and quickly righted his gaze to her face. She was already looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

She suddenly felt self-conscious. Both of them were looking at her, and now that she was down from her high (_and what a wonderful high it was_)she felt exposed. Gripping the sheet, she attempted to wrap it around herself as she sat up. She felt like the third wheel all of a sudden. A feeling she was all too familiar with.

Dan caught her wrist.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, sitting up to rest on his elbows.

"This was... this was.. fun, but I think I should go..." she started, her eyes darting between his face and his naked body. Oh god, she needed to stop looking at IT. Dan cut her off.

"That's ridiculous, it's late, you can go in the morning.." he turned to Olivia. "Right??" Olivia's tired eyes brightened briefly.

"Of course, V.. stay." she cajoled.

"Besides, it's late." he argued, large eyes pleading.

She sighed and looked around, anywhere but at her friends' naked bodies. "I could sleep on the couch..."

"Vanessa. Stop it." Dan said seriously. "We want you here."

Vanessa gave the the couple a look again. In the wake of their release she felt really, really awkward. She wasn't really down with the idea of lying there while the two of them cuddled for the rest of the night. No need to stress the point about how alone she really was. And there was something about the look on Olivia's face that made her want to run out the door again and never look back, was it weird for her too? But then she felt a soft caress. Dan had started to gently rub her wrist with his thumb. It was subtle, but very soothing. His eyebrows were raised and he put on his best puppy dog impression. She almost laughed, instead she held it in and sighed and leaned back into the bed again. What was the harm really? They'd already seen each other naked and gotten themselves off. What were a few more hours? Where was she going to go at this time anyway? There was no safer place than in the arms of her friends... dried sweat and body fluids be damned. Not to mention, she thought almost guiltily, how wonderful was it to be in Dan's big, strong arms?

There was a moment of oomphing and shuffling as they all struggled to get the covers out from under them and on top. After some moments, they were all wrapped in his brown and white blanket,

Dan was a little surprised at his own relief when Vanessa's warm body leaned back into his. He raised his arm to wrap around her neck, then realized Olivia might not appreciate that. So he wrapped it around hers instead. The bed was quite big for him normally, but with two extra bodies, snuggling wasn't an option unless someone wanted to end up on the floor.

Vanessa lay on her side watching her friends and tried to ignore the twinge she felt. She was used to this feeling, it was one she had experienced many times over the past couple of years, and it came very rarely now. She was happy for them, she was happy for Dan. Olivia was great, awesome even. He'd be a fool to let her go.

"So..." Dan said, spurring a conversation. "What did everyone think?"

Olivia's eyes met Vanessa's and they couldn't help rolling their eyes in amusement. Only Humphrey would try for post-threesome banter. She indulged him though and laughed. "Well... YOU were wonderful... as _always_." she stressed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He proudly turned to Vanessa. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You really want a review."

"Completely." he replied.

What was she supposed to say?_ God Dan you were amazing and hot and you gave me my first orgasm in months?_ She laughed and looked at Olivia again. She nodded a silent permission, but Vanessa was a diplomat. Best not to get her thinking. "It was good, Dan. I have no complaints." she responded, keeping her voice as droll as possible. "You were pretty good to, O! Great kisser."

"Why thank you!" she chirped brightly. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Right? Right? Wasn't this great? Should do this again sometime!" he laughed, in his joy, the words came out before he had time to think about them. Vanessa's panicked eyes threw him a look. Awkard laughter ensued. He knew that wasn't going to happen. He slapped himself internally for killing the moment again and decided to keep quiet. He yawned, avoiding Olivia's face.

In the silence, they all began to drift into sleep. Of the three people in the room, Dan was easily the most relaxed. Tonight hadn't sucked at all. Olivia was an awesome sport for letting this go down, and he was going to have to make it up to her tomorrow. He was vaguely aware of her shifting and turning out of his embrace, so he rested his arm on his chest instead, once again restraining the unconscious hold to urge to hold Vanessa, who was also appeared to be asleep, and had let her arm rest on his chest.

Vanessa feigned sleep for a while, not willing to be pulled back into conversation... she took the opportunity to throw her body on Dan's. Might as well enjoy it now. She won't get the chance again. As she too drifted off, she began to hear the tiny voice again.

* * *

**_AN #2: This is my first completed attempt anything fanfic/smut so be kind. :) Reviews are CRAVED._**


End file.
